


Do you want to be my Valentine?

by sanashine



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashine/pseuds/sanashine
Summary: Mimo Hogwarts!AU---The first time that I saw Mina was during the Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall. At that time, I was a second year Hufflepuff still trying to understand how to survive there and could have never imagined that my savior would be the little girl who was shyly walking towards the Sorting Hat.





	Do you want to be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I wrote about Twice. I hope that you'll like it!

The first time that I saw Mina was during the Sorting Ceremony in the Great Hall. At that time, I was a second year Hufflepuff still trying to understand how to survive there and could have never imagined that my _savior_ would be the little girl who was shyly walking towards the Sorting Hat.   
Five years had passed since then and I was sitting at the Hufflepuff table watching the not-little-anymore girl who was chatting with her Ravenclaw housemates.   
« You are creepy, » I jumped hearing Jeongyeon’s voice. « Just go and ask her! » The Gryffindor continued.   
I mumbled without really answer her, but it wasn’t that simple: we were friends and Mina didn’t seem to be into girls.   
« Don’t you have a girlfriend to bother, Jeongyeon? » I asked turning my head towards her. While I was saying this I saw Sana and Nayeon entering the room and I sighed, the universe was clearly against me.   
« Did you ask her? » Sana said when she and Nayeon arrived at the table.   
The blonde took place next to me, while Nayeon sit next to her girlfriend, but not before leaving a kiss on her cheek. Jeongyeon grinned at the Slytherin’s gesture and a hint of red appeared on her face.  
« How cute, _our_ Jeongyeon blushed! » I exclaimed hoping that in this way the Mina’s thing would be forgotten for the moment, but it was naïve to think that.   
« Don’t you dare change the subject, Hirai Momo! » Nayeon almost screamed.   
« Leave me alone, » I whined while resting my head on the table because I didn’t want to see anyone expressions. I didn’t move from my position, closing my eyes to isolate myself from the world, and they kept chatting and laughing but, suddenly, I heard another voice. _That_ voice.   
« What’s wrong with her? » Mina’s voice sounded as soft as usual and I wanted to melt already. The brunette put a hand on my shoulder and I mumbled a little « nothing, » because this really wasn’t the moment to talk to her about my feelings and I didn’t want to either.   
« Sit there, Mina, » Sana said in her playful voice while moving to leave a place for Mina next to me.   
« Are you ready for the Quidditch match? » The Slytherin asked her. Later in the day Slytherin and Ravenclaw were going to play against each other, and both Nayeon and Mina were in their houses’ team.   
Mina answered with a simple « yes, » before to turn her attention on me. « I have to ask you something, » she said and, hearing her words, I opened my eyes just to find Mina’s face an inch away from mine. We stayed like this for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes and my heart was almost out of my chest because it was beating way too fast.   
_God, she’s beautiful._  
I just wanted to kiss her and that was why I had to look away. I raised my head and took a deep breath trying to calm myself. It was always like this, we were close friend and Mina was really expansive with me. I couldn’t say that I didn’t like these moments, but they were slowly killing me.   
« Yeah, sure. Tell me, » I finally said in response to Mina. The Ravenclaw just looked at me as if she was waiting for something and I was sure that my face seemed like a big question mark because I wasn’t aware of what she wanted me to do.   
« Can we talk alone? » She replied timidly and her cheeks became slightly red. I couldn’t help but smile at her acting in this way, Mina was too cute to be real.   
Without saying anything else, I stood up, took Mina’s hand and headed toward the door. While we were leaving I could hear Sana giggling with Nayeon and Jeongyeon at our exchange.   
  
  
  
We arrived outside still holding hands, it was normal between us. We had always been physically close despite not being something more than friends. We remained in silence for awhile walking through the halls of Hogwarts. I was feeling good, but also anxious. Mina was the shy type of girl, she wasn’t very talkative – well, she was with me usually – and spent most of her time reading or playing Quidditch. The brunette was also a good dancer and I loved to watch her dance, or even better when we did it together.  
We went to the Black Lake, our favorite place in the school, and sit on its shore.   
« So.. » I started talking and I didn’t know exactly what to say, but I tried to give Mina some courage, because she seemed pretty agitated. « It’s me, Mina. You can say everything. »  
Mina was watching the lake while I was talking and I was watching her. Her profile was perfect, Mina was perfect.  
« Do you want to be my Valentine? » The Ravenclaw whispered turning her head to watch me. Our gazes met and I could read the sincerity in her eyes but, honestly, I wasn’t sure that she knew what she was talking about.   
However, my mind went completely blank and all I could say was a shocked « what » which made Mina’s smile fade away.   
_Oh Momo, you are so stupid.  
_ I was thinking about something to say but nothing could come to my mind. Mina left me without any words.   
« You talked to me about this thing, so I thought that you… » She left the phrase incomplete and a strange silence felt between us. I was thinking to a lot of things: maybe Mina didn’t understand what Valentine’s day was, or maybe she was just kidding, or maybe was under some spell, because she was straight. I was sure that she was. I would have noticed during all this years if she wanted something more.   
« I told you that it’s a day to celebrate love between people who loves each other in _that_ way, we are just friends, » I was sad while pronouncing these words. I wanted Mina with every inch of myself, but it wasn’t possible. It would never be possible.   
« But I like you, » Mina said, a little smiling on her lips.   
Maybe I was the one under a stupid spell because I could swear that Mina said the she liked me. We never interrupted our eyes contact while talking, so in that moment I was watching the girl I loved with the most stupid expression ever.   
« I like you in _that_ way, Momo, » She repeated that she liked me, this time taking my hands into hers. Her touch was reassuring.   
« Really? » It was the only word that came out from my mouth. The brunette nodded, and tightened my hands a little more. My dream was becoming true and it was so unbelievable.   
« I like you too, » I finally found the courage to say it, squeezing a little Mina’s hands. We smiled at each other without saying anything else, there would be time for explanations. All that matter was how we were feeling right now.   
It was Mina who shortened the distance between us. I could feel her breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and leaned in. Our lips touched softly. A simple touch, nothing more. As soft as Mina was.   
We spent a couple of hours just hugging each other near the lake. Talking and laughing as always. But this time something was different, Mina’s heart was different.   
  
  
  
Later in the afternoon Mina won the Quidditch game. As soon as the match ended she reached me and hugged me, as usual. But this time she kissed me, too.   
Between the screams of the others, we had our own celebration. After all, that day we won each other hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this and thank you for reading!


End file.
